<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dead Man's Blood by CrashDevil (cjdevlin19)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23669389">Dead Man's Blood</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjdevlin19/pseuds/CrashDevil'>CrashDevil (cjdevlin19)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Best Laid Plans Series [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Reader-Insert, a/b/o dynamics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:02:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,759</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23669389</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjdevlin19/pseuds/CrashDevil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Y/n helps John through his rut, but she's wary to go back to the boys...for good reason.<br/>~~~~~~~~~~<br/>When your eyes fell on the Impala outside of Daniel Elkins' cabin, your heart started pounding. You hadn't seen the boys since Chicago, had been dodging their calls and texts just as long.</p>
<p>"If there's anything to find, they'll find it," John said, watching flashlight beams in the cabin.</p>
<p>"We're not going in?" you asked.</p>
<p>"No. We'll follow them. Meet them after."</p>
<p>"Maybe I should take a walk. Maybe I should-"</p>
<p>"Don't puss out now, girl. You can handle my sons," he said, looking over at you. "Gonna have to deal with it, eventually." You knew he was right, but you weren't happy to deal with it. John followed them when they left the cabin and headed to the post office in town and then off to an alleyway a couple blocks away. "Mail drop. Might be for me. You gonna stay in the truck or face this head on?"</p>
<p>You sighed and climbed out of the truck. John walked up to the driver's side door and knocked on the window and you watched Dean jump. You got in the back of the Impala as John got in through the other back door.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester/You, John Winchester/You, Sam Winchester/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Best Laid Plans Series [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1526507</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dead Man's Blood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p><strong>Pairing</strong>: Alpha!Dean x Omega!Reader, Alpha!Sam x Omega!Reader, Alpha!John x Omega!Reader</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Story Warnings</strong>: some angst and attitude, <strong>18+ HERE BE SEX DON’T READ IF YOU’RE A YOUNG’UN!!!</strong>, A/B/O dynamics, knotting sex, oral (fem rec)</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Why the hell would you come with me, kid?" John asked, as his truck pulled out onto state road 38, speeding out of Chicago. "Dean's gonna be pissed."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Full disclosure, John, I'm Sam's girlfriend, too," you admitted. "And they are both gonna be livid. And I don't exactly know <em>why</em>. I just...I couldn't let you leave alone, not in this condition."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I'm less beat up than the boys are."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"And they're not right on the edge of their rut."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He looked over at you. "Thought you didn't have good feelings for me anymore. Thought you didn't like me, Y/n." His eyes went back to the road.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Oh, I kinda hate all of you. You're all assholes. You're all knotheads. You've all used The Voice on me," you said. "But I love your sons...and you...<em>affect </em>me on a level that I can't...can't defeat. You fucking imprinted on me right there at the beginning, right when I was first presented, and I hate it but...here we are."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I don't want you to do something you don't want to do," he said, looking your way again.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"If I could control it, I wouldn't be here. But I'm here, so...I'm gonna help you through your rut, John. Find us somewhere safe for you to fuck my brains out."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The growl he let out into the cab of the truck made you gasp as slick rushed out of you. "You sure you want that? Because I can't take half measures, Y/n."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Am I in your fucking truck or not?" you snapped. "Just don't fucking mark me and buy some fucking condoms and I'm on board, full measure."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Bag at your feet. I was gonna find some beta to ride this out with, but…" You looked down at the plastic bag at your feet, filled with Gatorade and protein bars and condoms. "And I didn't mark you last time, did I?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"No, but that was different. I was the one on cycle, you were just responding to me. You're the one that's gonna be out of control this time."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I will not be out of control," he said with absolute certainty.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Oh, really? Because you put yourself in danger to come see me, John. You're really gonna say you're completely in control of yourself?" you snapped, reaching down to grab the bag and set it in the seat next to you. You sniffed the air in the truck, which was getting heavier with his scent by the minute. "You're gonna have to stop somewhere soon. Next exit with a motel." You scooted closer to him across the bench and tucked yourself into his side, scenting his neck and biting your lip to hold back a moan at the smell of him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"What if I don't wanna wait that long, darlin'?" he asked, dropping his hand off the steering wheel and between your thighs, pressing the seam of your jeans into your clit. "What if I wanna pull off onto the shoulder and put my knot in your pretty little pussy now?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You gasped and swallowed heavily. “You really want some highway patrolman to come investigate the big black GMC truck stranded on the roadside and catch you balls-deep in a pretty omega?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Honestly, Omega, I don’t care who sees. I fucking want you.” He jerked the wheel to the side and hit the hazard lights, jamming the truck into Park and reaching over to pull you into his lap in what seemed like a single movement. His lips were on yours before you had a chance to further question if it was a good idea. His hands groped at your ass, pulling you against his hard cock. He leaned back as you started rolling your hips against him. “Fuck. Take your pants off, Y/n. Now.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You scrambled off of his lap and shimmied out of your jeans as he got his around his knees and ripped open the box of condoms. You reached over and wrapped your hand around his cock, running your fist from his base to his tip over and over as he tore the foil wrapper open. “Stop teasing, darlin’. Go for a ride,” he ordered as he pulled your hand away and rolled the condom on.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You wasted no time straddling his lap again and lining him up with your dripping entrance. He buried his face in your cleavage as you slowly impaled yourself. You wrapped your arms around him and started rolling your hips. “Oh, fuck, you feel so fuckin’ good, Alpha.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah?” He pulled back and looked into your eyes. “Better than my boys?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You rolled your eyes. "Shut the fuck up, John."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He leaned forward and started licking at your collarbone and neck as you started bouncing on his cock, thick girth rubbing deliciously against your inner walls. “You got perfect breasts, girl.” He pulled your shirt collar down and started biting at the swell of your boobs, thrusting up into you. The pain of his teeth in your flesh made you gasp and clench around his cock. “Fuck, you like bein’ bit, girl? You like my teeth in you same as my dick?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh, God, yes, Alpha. Love it,” you whispered, grinding yourself down on him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Don’t want me to get my teeth in your neck, though?” You whined in response. With his scent surrounding you, his cock in your cunt, your body singing with the feel of him, the omega in you just begging to be claimed and owned...you couldn’t give him the answer your brain wanted you to. “Don’t wanna be my omega?” His knot started to inflate as you started bouncing again. “Don’t wanna have my pups, little girl?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“God, fuck...Fuck, Alpha.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“That’s right, Omega. Feel so good. You want my knot?” You devolved into a babble of ‘yes, yes, yes,” as he dug his fingers into your waist and fucked up into you. “Gorgeous fuckin’ omega. Perfect fuckin’ pussy,” he praised as his knot caught in you and stuck and he came into the condom. You dropped your forehead to his shoulder and panted, loving the feel of him inside you as your heart rate slowed.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh, fuck. That was...fuck.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah. Fuck. That was great,” he agreed, running his hand up and down your spine. “You never answered my question, kid.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You sat up, trying to jostle him as little as possible. “What question?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He smirked, hazel eyes shining. “Do I feel better than my boys?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You rolled your eyes and looked away from him. “Jesus Christ, John, you can’t be serious.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I am serious,” he said, grabbing your chin and forcing you to look at him. “Who makes you scream loudest, huh? Me, Dean, or Sammy?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Shut the fuck up,” you replied.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“That’s not a fuckin’ answer, darlin’,” he snapped.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Why’s it matter, huh?” You twisted your head out of his grasp and sighed. “You’ve all made me scream. You’ve all made me cum...and I’ve returned the favor on each of you. Why would it matter who I enjoy more?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Call it a matter of pride.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You licked your lips and looked him in his eyes, a bit of defiance in your tone as you said, “Pride for Dean, not you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>A darkness flashed across his face. "Dean?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Yeah. Dean," you confirmed. "Ya know, he really takes the time to do it right, focuses on what makes me gasp, what makes me moan. He is kinda desperate for approval and it so works in my advantage. He's so eager to please."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He licked his lips and lifted you off of him as his knot went down. He cleaned himself up and dropped the condom out the window, not saying a word as he pulled the truck back onto the highway. You didn't have to guess how angry he was. It was a bad idea to challenge an alpha, especially one so close to his rut. You just couldn't let him have his cocky moment, though. You couldn't give him the answer he wanted just because it was the answer he wanted.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He made it another hour before he pulled into The North Aurora Hotel and got a king bed for the next three days. He started stripping you as soon as you walked in the door of the room, hands rough on your skin as he pulled your shirt over your head and your jeans down your legs. He bent you over the mattress, knocking your feet apart and dropping to his knees behind you. You gasped out loud when he buried his face in your cunt, tongue flapping at your slick. "John!"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He growled into your folds and grabbed the gloves of your ass, digging his fingers in and making you moan. He started to fuck his tongue in and out of you and your legs started to shake. It dawned on you that it was 'a matter of pride', as he called it. He was gonna make you scream. He had something to prove.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Oh, fuck, John, fuck!" Your hands curled in the blue comforter covering the mattress as your whole body started to tighten up. "Oh, fuck, oh, fuck, oh, fuck."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He leaned back and popped up, digging his teeth into the meat of your asscheek. You screamed as you came, pleasure and pain rolling across your body. He was standing, jeans at his feet, cockhead nudging at your entrance before you were even done screaming. He thrust into you, holding you in place with his hands on your shoulders.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He fucked you harder than he had before, forcing screams of his name from you and digging his fingers into your skin. You were sure you would be hoarse and covered in bruises by the end of his rut. When he shoved his knot in your pussy, you screamed again.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He placed kisses across your shoulders as the both of you panted out breaths. "How's that for 'eager to please'?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You scoffed but couldn't help a smile. "Shut up."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You were exhausted on day three. John was refreshed as he showered off the stench of his rut. You were looking at a dozen messages from Dean and Sam when John exited the bathroom and started to get dressed. "They hate me?" he asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"No. They hate me."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"No, they don't," he denied. "They're just angry you ran off with me when Dean was trying to keep us apart."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"And Sam was beyond shocked." You looked up at him, a little sheepishly. "Dean and I never told him about you and me."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Well, that was smart. Woulda been smarter if you coulda kept off'a my knot, but at least you tried, darlin'," he teased. He sat on the edge of the bed and set his hand on your thigh. "Are you going to call 'em?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You shrugged. "I don't know. Might give them a little while to cool off. Maybe go find a job or-"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Stay with me." Your eyes snapped to his. "I think it'd be good to have you watching my back."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Are you sure?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"You don't want to hunt alone and I know you don't want to go back to get berated by my sons. So, stay with me, huh?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You nodded. "Okay. I can do that."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He smiled and leaned forward to kiss you. "Good girl."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>~~~~~~~~~</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"What do you mean it can kill anything? That's not possible."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Samuel Colt made it. It kills monsters. It will kill demons," John said, completely sure of himself. "It will kill the Yellow-eyed demon."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I've never heard of anything like this, John. It sounds like an urban legend."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"It's not," he dismissed, looking through the newspaper as you took a drink of your coffee.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"How do you know?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"The man who told me about it, Danny Elkins, he was one of the most trustworthy men I've ever worked with. We, uh, had a falling out back before I got young again but-"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Had a falling out with a lot of people, haven't you?" you commented quietly.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He looked up and shrugged after a moment. "I rub people wrong sometimes."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Yeah. You definitely do that." You hid in your menu as he picked the newspaper back up.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Rub people right sometimes, too."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"What did you say was the name of the guy you heard about that revolver from? Elkins?" you asked, scrolling down a news article from Colorado on your laptop.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Yeah. Daniel," John confirmed.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I'm sorry to tell you...he's dead." John came to sit next to you on your bed and looked at your laptop screen. "Mauled to death in his Colorado home."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Mauled, huh?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Well, the cops were saying 'bear' but there's evidence of a burglary so…"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"There must've been a few vamps left. Damnit."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Your eyebrows shot up. "Vamps? <em>Vampires</em>? Are you fucking with me? Vampires aren't real."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I thought they were extinct, but they're definitely real. Let's load up. Manning is about twelve hours away."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>When your eyes fell on the Impala outside of Daniel Elkins' cabin, your heart started pounding. You hadn't seen the boys since Chicago, had been dodging their calls and texts just as long.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"If there's anything to find, they'll find it," John said, watching flashlight beams in the cabin.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"We're not going in?" you asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"No. We'll follow them. Meet them after."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Maybe I should take a walk. Maybe I should-"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Don't puss out now, girl. You can handle my sons," he said, looking over at you. "Gonna have to deal with it, eventually." You knew he was right, but you weren't happy to deal with it. John followed them when they left the cabin and headed to the post office in town and then off to an alleyway a couple blocks away. "Mail drop. Might be for me. You gonna stay in the truck or face this head on?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You sighed and climbed out of the truck. John walked up to the driver's side door and knocked on the window and you watched Dean jump. You got in the back of the Impala as John got in through the other back door.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Dad? Y/n?" Dean asked, shocked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Dad, what are you doing here? Are you all right?" Sam asked, seemingly ignoring you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Yeah, I'm okay. We read the news about Daniel, got here as fast as we could. I saw you two at his place," John answered.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Why didn't you come in, Dad?" Sam asked, softly.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"You know why. Because I had to make sure you weren't followed...by anyone or anything. Nice job covering your tracks, by the way."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>A look of pride crossed Dean's face. "Yeah, well, we learned from the best."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Wait, you came all the way out here for this Elkins guy?" Sam asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Yeah. He was...he was a good man. He taught me a hell of a lot about hunting," John answered.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Well, you never mentioned him to us," Sam said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"We had a...we had kind of a falling out. I hadn't seen him in years," John answered, gesturing at the envelope. "I should look at that." Dean handed it over, his eyes catching yours then looking away quick. "'If you're reading this, I'm already dead'...that son of a bitch."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You looked over at the paper and read it quickly. ‘<em>John, If you are reading this, I’m already dead. I don’t know who’s more stubborn between us, but, well, you know. It’s a damn shame to have to say goodbye this way. But if you knew the truth of it, you’d probably have killed me yourself. You see, old friend, I’ve got the colt. Least I HAD it-can’t right say who or what might have it now. Check my safe, the combination’s one you can remember- 3-8-2-11. If it ain’t there, just follow the trail of my blood. I really do pray you get the gun. And put a silver bullet right between that bastard’s yellow eyes.</em>’</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What is it?” Dean asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“He had it the whole time.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Dad, what?” Sam asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>John didn’t answer. “When you searched the place, did you--did you see a gun? An antique, a Colt revolver, did you see it?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Uh, there was--there was an old case but it was empty,” Dean answered.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“They have it,” John said, looking over at you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You mean whatever killed Elkins?” Dean asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“We gotta pick up their trail,” John said, starting to slide out of the back of the car.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Wait, you want us to come with you?” Sam asked, shocked. Dean quickly rolled down the window and John leaned in.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“If Elkins was telling the truth, we gotta find this gun,” John said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“The gun...why?” Sam asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Because it’s important, that’s why.” John didn’t want to explain it to them for some reason.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Dad, we don’t even know what these things are yet,” Sam pointed out.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yes we do,” you countered.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“They were what Daniel Elkins killed best: Vampires.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Vampires?” Dean exclaimed. “I thought there was no such thing.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You never mentioned them, Dad,” Sam said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I thought they were extinct. I thought Elkins and--and others had wiped them out. I was wrong.” He sighed. “Most vampire lore is crap. A cross won’t repel them, sunlight won’t kill them, and neither will a stake to the heart. But the bloodlust, that part’s true. They need fresh blood to survive. They were once people, so you won’t know it’s a vampire until it’s too late. Follow me to the motel. We'll figure out how to find them...and that gun," John said before walking away.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You stayed in the backseat as John retreated to the truck. There was silence for a few seconds as the boys avoided looking at you. "You're not gonna follow him?" Sam snapped.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You sighed. "Y'all wanna do this now or wait until we get to the motel?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Dean answered by turning over the engine and following the truck out of the alley. He got out of the car as soon as the wheels stopped rolling in the motel parking lot, but you and Sam stayed.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Dean told me," Sam said, eventually. "You said you lost your virginity to an alpha you shouldn't have, but you didn't say it was our dad."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I lost my best friend for years because he knew I fucked his father, I didn't really want to lose you, too."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"And yet you disappeared with my dad, anyway." It was abundantly clear that he was being very careful to keep his tone calm and even, but his scent was full of rage.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I had to, Sam. He was...he was about to go into rut and he needed an omega."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"He didn't need <em>my </em>omega!" Sam snapped, turning to look at you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I'm not just your omega, Sam!" you argued.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I agreed to share you with <em>Dean</em>, under the assumption that I'd never have to see that shit, but I never agreed to share you with <em>him</em>! He's three times your age! What the fuck are you thinking?!"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I <em>wasn't </em>thinking! I just <em>had </em>to go with him, okay? He...there's...I-" You dropped your head into your hands and rubbed at your eyes. "I'm sorry. I can't…" You swallowed and sucked in a breath. "He was my first, Sam. I can't see him without reacting, can't smell him without wanting him and when he showed up so close to his rut, I couldn't let him leave without me. I'm a piece of shit. I get that, okay, but it's not my fault. It's b-biology."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sam didn't respond, didn't dispute your assertion. He just got out of the Impala and headed into the room. You didn't follow. You were considering stealing a car and leaving again when Dean exited and stared at you through the windshield. You couldn't hear him, but you could read his lips as he said, "Get out," so you pulled open the door and stepped out.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His jaw was tight, his scent full of anger and sadness. "If you pop the trunk, I'll grab my bag and I'll be out of your-"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"What, you're fucking leaving <em>again</em>?" he snapped.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I can't imagine you want me to stick around. Sam definitely doesn't."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"That's not true. Sam wants you and so do I."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"How can you say that? You're both pissed."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Of course I'm pissed!" he shouted, stepping closer to you. "I thought you said that shit was never gonna happen again, Y/n!"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"John needed me, Dean! What was I supposed to do?" you exclaimed.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Not take off in the middle of the night to go fuck my dad! Anything other than that, Y/n!" He pointed at the motel room door. "You should have gotten in the damn car and left him to his own damn devices like he's been doin' to me and Sam our whole damn lives! You should have never made me have to explain to Sam why our omega ran off with our <em>father </em>and wouldn't answer the damn phone. You should have stuck around because you're supposed to be with us and you don't even <em>like </em>our dad! You barely even fucking know him and you shoulda been strong enough to resist your-"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I'm weak, okay?! As hard as I try to deny it, as much as I try to be the baddest omega this world has ever seen, I'm <em>weak</em>. You stupid fucking Winchesters do something that just...I can't resist John when he's like that. I can barely resist him when I'm full of hate for everything he represents and stands for, and I have no chance when he's on the edge of a rut and acting soft with his doe-y hazel eyes and his stupid scent in my head. I can't. I just…" You took a steadying breath and looked at your feet. "You deserve better."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Yeah, we do," Dean agreed.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"No. <em>You</em>, specifically you, Dean. I'm sorry. You deserve so much better than me."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He took a deep breath and blew it out his nose. He pulled the keys out of his pocket and dangled them in front of your face. "Get your bag, go in there and park your ass on the couch. Do not even <em>look </em>at my old man."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"What?" You were shocked he really wanted you to stay.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"You're my damn omega and I'm not gonna let you walk away <em>again</em>. So you're gonna go sit down and you're gonna wait for me or Sam to give you instructions. Understand me? Because you are not John Winchester's omega."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I know," you whispered. “I know that.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Then get your damn bag and go sit down.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Okay.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You took the keys and sheepishly walked to the trunk, popping it open and grabbing your duffel bag. Dean watched as you slammed the trunk and walked into the motel room with your head hung.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You sat on the couch, kept your eyes on your boots, ignored everyone. John tried to get your attention a few times but you ignored his attempts. He wasn't worth the punishment.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Wow," he said under his breath after the third hour of you sitting on your hands, looking at your feet on the dingy carpeting. "Gotta hand it to ya. You boys sure know how to take a strong, vibrant omega and turn her into a submissive fuckin' puppet. Didn't know you had it in ya."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"She's not a puppet," Dean argued, softly.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Right. 'Cause she'd normally sit there, starin' at her toes like that."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"She's got a lot to make up for, Dad. Maybe she's just proving that she can be good," Sam responded.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"She does? What, for fucking me or not telling you that I fucked her first?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Don't," Dean snapped, trying to stop the fight between the eldest and youngest alpha.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"You know what, Dad? Both. She has to make up for both, and the fact that she didn't answer either of her <em>actual </em>alphas when they were trying to get her to come back, that she chose to stay with you for weeks while Dean and I had no idea where she was and sleeping with you even after your rut was over."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"She didn't touch me after my rut was over, Sammy, and the only reason she didn't answer the damn phone or come back to you was because she knew that, as smart as you are...you're real fucking dumb when it comes to girls and you weren't going to understand the physical imperative that drove her to-"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Oh, shut the hell up!" Dean snapped. "Physical imperative or not, she fucked you. You're not her alpha. She's in trouble for it, okay? Any other alpha would be ripping her a new one and beating in the face of the alpha that dared touch what wasn't his, but she's just been made to sit down and shut up and you oughta do the same, Dad! She's not your fucking concern, okay? Focus on the job."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>‘Focus on the job’ was easier said than done. Sam kept questioning John, John kept putting Dean down, everyone kept bickering and you just sat there. You sat on the couch. You sat in the backseat. You sat on the trunk while they went in to retrieve the Colt. You sat on the edge of the bed in the motel while Sam and Dean went off to save John’s dumb ass.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They got the gun, though. They got the gun and John decided it was time to share...everything he had about the demon. Walls full of papers and pictures and maps. An overwhelming amount of information...if John hadn’t shared most of it with you over the weeks you were with him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So, this is it. This is everything I know. Look, our whole lives we’ve been searching for this demon, right? Not a trace, just...nothing,” John said, looking up at Sam and Dean both standing across the motel room. “Until about a year ago. For the first time, I picked up a trail.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“And that’s when you took off,” Dean asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah. That’s right. The demon must have come out of hiding, or hibernation.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“All right so what’s this trail you found?” Dean asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It starts in Arizona, then New Jersey, California. Houses burned down to the ground. It’s going after families...just like it went after us,” John said, looking around.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Families with infants?” Sam asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah,” John confirmed. “The night of the kid’s six-month birthday.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sam looked slightly shocked. “I was six months old that night?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“<em>Exactly </em>six month,” John replied.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So basically, this demon is going after these kids for some reason. The same way it came for me?” John ran a hand across his mouth. “So Mom’s death...Jessica...it’s all because of me?” Sam asked in an accusational tone.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“We don’t know that, Sam,” Dean defended.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh really? ‘Cause I’d say we’re pretty damn sure, Dean!” Sam snapped.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“For the last time, what happened to them was not your fault!” Dean snapped back.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Right! It’s not my fault but it’s my problem.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No, it’s not your problem. It’s <em>our </em>problem!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Okay, that’s enough,” John interrupted, standing.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The alphas all took a deep breath and let themselves calm down a bit. “So, why’s he doing it? What does he want?” Sam asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Look I wish I had more answers, I do. I’ve always been one step behind it. Look, I’ve never gotten there in time to save…” John shook his head, looking down unhappy.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“All right so how do we find it...before it hits again?” Dean asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“There’s signs. It took me a while to see the pattern, but in the days before these fires, signs crop up in the area. Cattle deaths, temperature fluctuations, electrical storms. And then I went back and checked...and…”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“These things happened in Lawrence,” Dean finished.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>John nodded. “A week before your mother died.” He looked over at Sam. “And in Palo Alto...before Jessica. And these signs, they’re starting again.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Where?” Sam asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Salvation, Iowa,” John answered.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What are we waiting for?” Dean asked. “Let’s get this crap off the walls and get to fuckin’ Salvation.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Your heart pounded at the idea of facing the demon that ruined so many lives. You could only pray to make it out alive.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>